vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaffisuco/少女ケシゴム Girl Eraser MARETU Tentative Translation
I know that Hazuki no Yume has made a superior translation, but I'd still like to revise my old translation and pitch in my own two cents. The song page on this Wikia can be found here. 言いかけたり　言いそびれたり。依然　空回りの眺めを、 : Opening your mouth to say something and missing your chance to say it. As it's always been, the view/scene running itself into the ground 気付かないような顔でふたり。決まって、知らん振りばっかり… : We act as if we don't notice. Doing nothing but pretending to know... 言い負けたり　言い負かしたり。俄然　絡まる評議の連鎖を、 : Being talked down to and talking down to others. Out of nowhere, an arguement starts 曳き廻してはキミの隣　不格好に這いつくばってさ…！ : Being pulled about by it's chains, I clumsily crawl on all fours to your side! 何時からか　のべつ幕無しに、どなり続ける小さな心臓 : Not knowing when or for how long, my small heart has kept on crying out 「もう、休みたい。」壊れる前に、モツレ合って嬉し涙！ : "Ah, I just wanna rest" Before it breaks, let's come together and shed happy tears! ”常識的”な括りつけに、不満ぶつける小さな抵抗。 : This is just a small resistance expressing our discontent against binding ourselves to society's 'norms' 「はい、そうだね。」認める前に、…さっさと尻尾巻いて逃げようか？ : "Yep, that's right" Before we succumb to them, should we take our losses and high-tail it out of here? また立ち止まって、わからなくなって、 : Standing stock still, Not understanding a single thing 「ざまあみろ」だって。えげつない世界だ　あー！ : "Serves you right" you say? What a vulgar world! 八方塞がりの構図　相当嫌ってるご様子 : Trapped with all escape routes cut off. They look pretty disgusted. 絶え間無いフラッシュ　ほら拍手みたいだ、馬鹿みたいだね… : Hey, the incessant flashing is kinda like an applause、ah, how dumb, eh...? 目の前を真っ白に塗った、儚い被愛妄想と！ : Everything in front of us is painted pure white, a fleeting delusion of love! イケナイことをしよう…？ : Should we do something 'wrong' together...? 言い換えたり　言い返したり。 : Rephrasing what you said and saying it over and over. 果然　冷たく凍った流れを確かめた足場からふたり、 : As expected, the cold and frozen chain of events from which we built our foundation, 誓い合った将来がっかり… : The futures we vowed to one another are nothing but a dissapointment... 散々縛ってはまた解き、何処にでもある抗議の延長。 : Binding something tightly, then having it un-done once agan, is a prolonged protest that can happen anywhere 「いや、それはね…。」口出す前に　…ちょっとは約束守ろうか？ : Before you interrupt me with a "Well, about that..." Shall we keep to our promise for just a bit? 空振りの観点　見逃しの接点 : A perspective to strike from in vain, Completely overlooking the point of contact 「飛び降りろ」だって！？デタラメな世界だ　あああああああ : "Jump down from there" they say?! This world is such garbage! Jeez! 曖昧で勝手な理由と　「まってました！」のショウタイム : For some vague and selfish reason, here is the 'Showtime!' they've been waiting for 絶え間無いフラッシュ　ほら拍手みたいだ、馬鹿みたいだね… : Hey, the incessant flashing is kinda like an applause? Ah, how dumb, eh...? 思い出は終わってしまうんだ。 : All of our memories will come to an end here. 「弾け飛んでっちゃう前に、最期のキスをして…？」 : Before we jump and burst open, could you give me a final kiss...? 永い自由　甘い悲痛 : An eternal freedom, Sweet heartbreak 求め合っては　表立っては : Yearning for one another, Making it public 愛だ恋だ　ああだこうだ : It's love, it's romance/ Will get people talking 叶わぬ夢を　 : My dreams that were unfulfilled みたり　ふたり　抱き　すがり : Two of us looking at one another, hold eachother tightly 変わらないまま　解らないまま : As nothing is changed/ as nothing is answered 疲れ果てた : I'm exhasuted 言葉を投げて　”きらい”を避けて : Hurling insults at eachother, avoiding the word 'hate' 瞼を閉じて　笑顔を真似て : I close my eyes, and fake a smile 言葉を代えて　こころを空けて : I substitute my words, I empty my heart 未来を、あえて地獄に変えて : Counter-productively turning our future into a Hell 勘違い探しの光景　どうにも耐え難いようで : The scenery searching for misunderstandings, feels like it's too much to bear 行き当たりばったりではダメみたいだ、ダメみたいだね… : And winging it without a plan seems useless, completely useless huh... 愛情は去ってしまうんだ。 : Here our feelings of love will vanish 掻き出した”感情論”を　最後に聞かせて…！ : At the end, let me hear your "Emotionally-Charged-Arguement" you slapped together! 八方塞がりの構図　とことん嫌ってるご様子 : Trapped with all escape routes cut off, They look disgusted, through and through 絶え間無いフラッシュ　ほら拍手みたいだ、馬鹿みたいだね… : Hey, the incessant flashing is kinda like an applause? Ah, how dumb, eh...? 網膜を真っ黒に焼いて、シアワセな脳内環境！ : Burning our retina's pitch-black, it's a blissful intracranial environment! 散々すれ違った　感覚捌くような : Like dealing with the sensation of passing by one another 逆さまの景色は、 : The upside-down scenery is so... Category:Blog posts